THROUGH YOUR EYES
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: Riki asks Iason how he sees him. Yaoi Iason x Riki. Rated m


_**THROUGH YOUR EYES**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Riki asks Iason how he sees him. (Yaoi) Iason x Riki. Rated m_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own AI no kusabi or its characters._

Riki was standing on the balcony looking out at the busy streets of Tanagura.He was in a good mood today. Iason had recently given him a card with one million credits so that he could buy whatever he wanted. Being a slum mongrel and all, he had never had s_o_ much money before and still couldn't make up his mind on what to buy, other than his favorite brand of cigarette of course. When he had finally made up his mind he had decided to buy a gift for Iason.

It was a beautiful platinum bracelet studded with sapphires that were the exact shade of Iasons' eyes. He had even managed to have his initials inscribed in the underside of it. He figured that since he had to wear a collar with Iasons' initials on it, why shouldn't Iason Wear his, even if no one would ever see it. It was now safely in its carrying case in Rikis' pocket.

He heard the door to the penthouse open and he began to make his way inside because he knew that his Blondie was finally home. He quickened his steps ready to give Iason his usual welcome home kiss but stopped short when he realized that Iason wasn't alone. He sighed but instantly slipped into "pet" mode, " good evening master Iason, good evening Lord Chi," he said politely. Iason looked at him suspiciously at his unusual behavior but decided to let it go. Secretly he was happy that Riki had decided to not be difficult, "maybe giving him credits to spend was not such a bad idea," he thought. He smiled at Riki and said, " come sit over here pet," indicating the pet cushion at his feet, next to his chair.

Riki silently obeyed.

"So this is your famous pet," said Lord Megala Chi to Iason. Even though he had heard all about Riki from the usual gossips, he had never actually seen him before as Iason never allowed him to go out or perform in a pet show. It was very rare to see him and he was feeling honored. He couldn't wait to brag to his friends later.

"Yes," said Iason, pride evident in his voice, " this is my Riki." He allowed a small hint of a smile to appear on his otherwise expressionless countenance.

"I can see why you keep him hidden Iason, he is truly breathtaking," said Lord Chi laughing, " I think that if you didn't, pretty soon everyone would be flooding Ceres in search of such a rare pet." he complimented.

This time Iason did laugh, " I think your probably right Megala," he said with a smirk.

Finally they moved on to business, talking about the new changes that needed to be made and the structure of Tanaguras' economy. Lord Megala stayed for dinner before finally parting. All this time Riki had sat there obediently, his mood shifting from earlier joy to anger then to a quiet thoughtfulness.

Iason had noticed that Riki hadn't spoken throughout the entire meal. He had also noticed that he was acting like the ideal pet and that was part of what had him worried. Even during his training this had never been accomplished so perfectly before.

"Riki come sit on my lap love," he said gently and Riki immediately obeyed. "You were wonderful today pet," said Iason softly, " you made me very proud pet." For once Riki didn't protest at being called a pet and it unnerved Iason a bit. "Are you going to give me my good evening kiss riki?" he asked gently. Riki immediately reached up and kissed him silently. "Did you miss me today Riki?" he asked and Riki silently nodded. By now he was more than a bit worried by his pets unusual quietness. Normally the feisty mongrel had a number of things to say and every subject.

He decided to leave it until after there bath and he picked up his pet and walked into their bathroom. After undressing they laid in the bathtub enjoying the feel of the warm water against there skin. Iason reached for riki and gently pulled him in for a kiss. The pet went unresistingly, without even a murmur of protest. Iason deepened the kiss, being this close to a wet and naked Riki had the predictable effect of arousing him. He reached down and touched the boys' arousal and began to stroke it. Riki moaned and arched into his touch. He leaned down and took one of Rikis nipples into his moan and began to suck it gently. "Mmmmm Iason," Riki moaned with pleasure. He teased riki a little more until the boy began to gasp at every stroke of Iasons' hand on his cock, indicating to Iason that he was getting close. Iason pulled him up out of the water and laid him out on the tiled surface of the bath. He turned him over onto his stomach and gently guided his massive phallus into his waiting heat and began to move. He reached around and began stroking him in time with his powerful thrusts. Riki moaned out loud. He pulled himself up and rested on his forearms so that Iason good go even deeper. The boy shuddered every time Iason hit his prostate and tightened his inner walls around the large cock inside him. Iason grunted and sped up his thrusts and strokes on the boys' cock. Riki screamed," Iason!" and shattered. Iason followed him two powerful strokes later.

Riki rolled over onto his side and tried to catch his breath. He created the perfect picture of ravished abandon in his afterglow, his body still dripping wet and his face in an almost unearthly expression of beauty.

They eventually cleaned up and settled back in the tub. Riki sat between Iasons legs, leaning his back against his chest. "Riki you where so quiet at dinner today why is that?" asked Iason. Riki stiffened but knew he would get no peace until he answered. He sighed and said , " do you really want to know?" Iason looked down at him and nodded. " I was thinking," said Riki. Iason waited patiently for him to continue. " I was thinking about the first time we met and all the things that has happened since then. I was also thinking that you often contradict yourself," he finished and this time Iason stiffened. "How do I do that?" he asked the boy calmly.

Riki sighed again and said, " well the first time we met you told me that you weren't so desperate as to place your hands on a mongrel, now you cant keep your hands off me. I also remember that during my training you often called me a " dirty little mongrel slut" but now you call me "love". Before your " finishing touch" you were always trying to get me to go to the salon, now you wont let me leave the penthouse and I'm only allowed to go on the balcony, and even that depends on your mood. Then in public you treat me like a pet but in private you treat me like a lover, I understand that one though. You used to try to "tame" me but now you think my " wildness" makes me exotic and a rare animal," he finally finished. He turned his head and looked up at Iason," what do you see when you look at me ?" he asked simply.

Iason looked at Riki and thought before answering. He often regretted all he had done to him earlier on in their relationship, but he couldn't change the past. He silently conceded that Riki did have a point, he was often contradicting himself.

"When I look at you Riki I see the man I love. I look at your dark skin and hair and I see perfection and beauty. When we touch I feel like I'm on a higher plain. When I take you out I feel proud to show off your perfection. The world labels you a mongrel, the lowest of the low but I see you as my lover. Whenever I look at you Riki I see my reason for living." he said seriously. Riki looked at him and smiled. Then he took his hand and led him to their bed, where they made love again before finally falling asleep.

The next morning Iason got up and was surprised to see that Riki was already up and had left the room. This had never happened before. He sat up and noticed that there was a box on Rikis' pillow waiting for him. He picked it up and opened it. He saw the beautiful bracelet that Riki had gotten him and was surprised. He did notice however, that the sapphires were the exact shade of his eyes. He finally noticed that there was a note lying in the box as well and took it out. He opened it and began to read:

Dear Iason,

A few days ago I decided to get you this bracelet because I thought it matched your eyes. I was originally planning on giving it to you yesterday but we obviously got sidetracked. I had my initials engraved in it so that you would think of me whenever you looked at it. Yesterday you told me that you loved me and that I was your reason for living. Hearing those words from you made me really happy. I cant use words as well as you can so I will say this in my own way. You complete me. Iason I often which, even if only for a moment, that I could see myself through your eyes.

Yours forever,

Riki

Iason looked up with a smile. There were tears of joy running down his face. He quickly got up and pulled on a robe. He put the bracelet on silently vowing never to take it off. He wiped his face and quickly left the room to go find his "reason for living".

_** the end**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ hi there. I hope you liked my really short onefic of iason and riki. I am considering writing a couples of chapter on them some time in the near future. I hope you like this. And thank you for reading.


End file.
